Foxtrot
by konamicode
Summary: A mysterious force transports Naruto into the D.C. Universe after his fight with Toneri. How will Naruto adjust to this world? And how will the heroes react to the sudden appearance? Or the Villains? Or the Children? Think about the children. Find out here...or not? Your choice. You'll have to live with it. Takes place right after 'The Last' and Before Ep. 1 of 'Young Justice'
1. Chapter 1

...then nothing.

An empty void of white surrounded his unconscious body he drifted deeper into nothingness. That was until Naruto was suddenly enveloped in a green liquid. He was drowning in this substance and awoke experiencing a feeling similar to medical ninjutsu. _'Bwah! Where am I? What the hell is this stuff? Hehe it feels like Katsuya's healing jutsu.'_ Naruto then figured out he was in some kind of pool, so he decided to get out and figure out what happened. "Amazing, this must be some new jutsu Tusnade made to heal me but how did I get out of the portal? Hmm...must've been Shikamaru or Sai." Naruto examined the room he was in which turned out to be an underground cavern. "What is this place? a dungeon? What do you think Kurama?"

Kurama, who was conscious during everything, was still trying to figure out what went wrong with the portal. All he gathered was briefly sensing an outside force at work, but he moved on knowing the damage was permanent and they appeared safe. "Ehh Kurama!" Naruto called Kurama out of his thoughts. "hmm, it appears to be some kind ritual ground don't you notice all the weird statues, dumbass?! We are definitely not in Konoha." Naruto noticed the demon-like head on the walls, pillars, and pit. It quickly made him jump seeing all the creepy architecture.

"You don't think we were saved by Orochimaru? because all of this feels like one of his gross experiments." Asked Naruto.

"Orochimaru would've extracted me from you or he would've used you for his imperfect immortality jutsu in order to gain your Uzumaki bloodline, either way you wouldn't be alive." Naruto took this time to go into sage mode just to be safe. He meditated in front of the pit, gathering nature chakra from all around him. Slowly his eyes turned yellow and his pupil became like that of a frog along with a shade of orange just above his eye.

What came next was something Naruto could have never prepared for. _'What the fuck? Where is everybody's chakra?'_ Naruto found many chakra signatures in what appeared to be a temple but what amazed him were how faint everyone's chakra was, almost non-existent. He could feel the chakra of people all around him, but their chakra wasn't nearly as big as it was for a normal person in Konoha. He also deduced that wherever he was at it had to be an island. Naruto then noticed two men were heading his way, "Time to meet our captors?" Naruto muttered to himself as he prepared himself for a fight. A secret passageway was revealed to Naruto as the two men stepped forward, shocked at what appeared to be an intruder in their hidden temple. One of them stepped forward hoping to talk to this intruder, he was a tall man, clearly in his prime, with black hair along with some gray hair on the side. He wore a green cloak and was dressed in in all black outfit. He looked strong and so did the man next to him, who was taller than him and looked even stronger. The only mystery left were both of their names.

"And who might you be?" said the man. Naruto lowered his guard and wondered if they were crazy or he was because he didn't catch a word of that. He certainly wasn't expecting them to say gibberish.

"{Huh...What'd you say?}" Naruto spoke up.

"Hmm? Japanese then. {I said who might you be? An assassin? A ninja? A thief? Do you even realize what the punishment for even standing in this room uninvited is?}"

"{My name Naruto Uzumaki and I'm a ninja, but there seems to be a misunderstanding I just showed up here.}" Naruto explained to the man. The man raised an eyebrow at his stupid explanation and smiled.

"{Oh, well in that case I am Ra's al Ghul and you are on Infinity Island, Home of the League of Shadows but more importantly you are in the secret Lazarus Pit." He then gestured his hand toward the bald gentlemen. "And this here is Ubu, my faithful servant.}" Ra's then stretched his arm and shook hands with Naruto.

"{Nice to meet you. Hey, where am-}" Naruto stopped talking and dodged Ra's sword which surprised him since he dropped his guard. "{What gives? I thought you believed me?}" Naruto yelled.

"{Did you really think I believed your idiotic excuse or that I would even allow you to leave after bathing in my Lazarus pit?!}" Ra's yelled, furious at Naruto, as he started slashing at him obviously oblivious to how powerful Naruto is. Ra's was relentless, but Naruto knew he outclassed Ra's as he dodged every one of Ra's attacks, but Ra's quickly observed and took notice of Naruto's superhuman skill, so he studied his moves and continued to attack. _'Slash to the right, he dodges. Thrust, Sidestepped. Strike at head. Ducked. His abilities far exceed my own. I should capture him and bring him to The Light.'_ "{No one steps one foot in this room and lives! I am the Demon's head! Leader of the Shadow! You may be more skilled than I am, but you lack the superior intellect. Ubu now!}"

"Yes Master." Ra's servant rushed to the wall and pushed a specific brick which released knockout gas into the room.

"{What?}" Naruto was caught by surprise. _'Knockout gas, I walked right into that one. Nothing a rasengan can't solve although I might hurt whoever else is in this temple.'_

"{Goodbye, we'll retrieve your body shortly.}" Ra's used Naruto's confusion to his advantage and retreated along with his servant went through a secret passageway sealing Naruto inside.

"{Bastard.}" Naruto quickly held his breath and as the gas slowly spread throughout the room he formed a rasengan. _'Dumbass, how weak does he think I am?'_ Naruto ran towards the wall that Ra's left from and smashed into it with the rasengan, completely destroying it. He found a tunnel on the other side of the wall and the two now unconscious villains. "{Better luck next time Ray'z All Ghoul or whatever your name is.}" After a short run he found the stairs that led him outside. "{That wasn't so bad. Time for some fresh air.}" Naruto grinned as he opened the doors. He walked into a throne room of sorts filled with gold, swords, and cloaks which no doubt belonged to Ra's. _'Amazing. I wish I had enough money as this guy.'_ Naruto headed out of the throne room and into the temple grounds where an assembled league of shadows stood waiting for him. The sheer number of assassins could make any grown man have heart attack right then and there, but Naruto stood his ground and laughed? "{ ** _Hahaha_** , Look I don't- **_heh heh_** I don't want to hurt you guys.}" Swords were drawn, archers readied their bows, guns were loaded, and several helicopters assembled. Naruto sighed. _'This is just sad.'_ He readied a kunai from his pouch. "{I'm getting off this stupid island and going back to Konoha and you won't stop me!}" The assassins charged at full speed and a fury of bullets and arrows were shot at Naruto. _'Ok, got to keep the jutsu's to a minimum and use light taijutsu attacks. I don't want to kill these guys.'_ Naruto weaved through arrows and deflected the hailstorm of ammunition launched at him. He rushed assassins head on and used his superior speed as his main offense. _'Geez, these assassins are nothing compared to a ninja.'_ Naruto thought as he casually kicked, punched and knocked out every assassin. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Several clones appeared, and the ninjas jump towards the helicopters and destroyed each of them with a rasengan. It would be 13 minutes later that Naruto would find that he had beaten every assassin on the island and by that time his sage mode ran out. "{Well that was easy.}" Naruto said. He looked at the sun beaming down on the island and was ready to go home. He was about to leave when he noticed the sun was green.

A man dressed in black while in a green bubble floated down to him. More people came donning several strange outfits and they descended on the island and were met with a confused ninja. "Hey Bats who the hell is the kid?" The red one with lightning ears asked.

"Answers." Batman replied and walked over to Naruto, hoping to beat answers out of him and to find out who took out the Shadows. "I'm only going to ask this once, who are you and what happened here?" Batman asked as he interrogated the ninja.

"{I have no idea what you said! Who are you freaks and where am I?! or do I have to beat the answers out of you?!}" Batman groaned as he had just asked the same thing.

"{I'll ask the questions here. Me and my friends don't take kindly to your threats. Answer me, who are you and what happened here?}" Batman asked again. Naruto looked at him and thought what harm could it be to tell him his story not to mention these guys looked like trouble he didn't need.

"{Like I told Ray'z or whatever his name is, my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm a ninja from Konohagakure. I don't know how I got here and appeared in... uh...Ray'z Lasabis pit? Anyway, he found me and got angry for being in there, but I escaped and beat everyone up.}" Naruto looked at Batman hoping for him to answer his questions, so he could go back to Konoha. Batman was amazed at how someone his age beat the entire league of shadows all on his own but even more, so he was worried at what kind of power this boy possessed.

"J'onn check if he's telling the truth." Batman ordered.

"You will have your answers shortly." The Martian entered Naruto's mind but was knocked out of it immediately by a tremendous force. "Ahhh!" J'onn yelled in pain as he fell back from the backlash. "He has great resistance to my telepathy. It is by far the deadliest I've ever encountered...he spared me. Although it wasn't just him in there." The Justice League felt uneasy about this kid and were ready to engage. Naruto noticed the shift in tone and pulled out a kunai.

 _'Don't trust them kid! The Green Demon tried to use your mind against us. If it wasn't for me you'd be under his influence.'_ Kurama informed. Naruto was shocked that they tried to pull such a move and now he noticed they were hostile. _'No doubt about it kid they're ready for a fight.'_

Batman raised his hand as a gesture for the League to cease. "Stand down. {We're not here for a fight you Naruto. We could be on the same side, but you hurt Martian Manhunter and to put it bluntly, we don't trust you.}"

"Manhuntor? {That thing tried to attack my mind! You bastards had no reason to attack if you wanted a peaceful talk, right!}" Naruto argued.

"{He wasn't going to attack you, just read your mind to check if you were telling the truth. I want you to come to our headquarters for questioning and, so we could take you back home but for now I am Batman and we are the Justice League. This is Green Lantern, Captain Atom, Red Tornado, Superman, The Flash and Martian Manhunter.}"

Superman walked over to Batman and whispered in his ear. "My x-ray vision tells me he's not from earth, could be trouble." Batman nodded in agreement. "By the way Ra's isn't on the island, must've escaped in the confusion."

"We'll have to deal with Ra's later then. Let's put him in a holding cell until we can figure out where he came from. {We'd like to take you to a zeta tube, it will transport us to our base. Can you fly?}" Batman wanted to learn as much as he could in case things got out of hand. Naruto didn't know how to answer,

 _'These guys seem trustworthy and flying is probably normal to them, Yo Kurama what should I say?'_ Naruto appeared inside his mindscape with a giant 9-tailed fox.

 _'Don't lie to them for now but be on your guard. We don't know what else they can do.'_ Kurama gave Naruto his insight.

 _'Thanks'_ "{Yeah I can fly. Why?}" Naruto replied.

"{Good, we'll lead the way while Captain Atom and Red Tornado deal with the mess you left.}" Naruto turned on his Six Path Mode and started levitating. Flash and Green Lantern looked at each other with looks of confusion as if to say, 'what's the deal with this guy?'. Everyone shrugged off their confusion a second later thinking it must be normal for him. Then the League levitated over the ground and Green Lantern made a construct bubble for Batman. Although neither member knew what was coming. Naruto proved to be able to keep up with the Justice League as they flew over the ocean and headed to Mount Justice, former headquarters of the Justice League. Naruto noticed changes in the earth's water, the atmosphere, and the smell. Naruto stopped flying when he saw the mountain and the harbor.

 _'This doesn't look like any place I've been to or any place on the map. These people are strange, strong, like monsters. This isn't Konoha for sure, but this isn't even the shinobi world. Who talks the way they do? Who dresses like them? It doesn't make any sense. I'm...I'm not home.'_ Superman noticed Naruto's panicking and flew towards him to welcomed him Happy Harbor in Japanese. Naruto was still frozen in his place, so Superman decided to tap on his shoulder and asked if he was ok. Naruto turned his attention to the hero and decided to keep calm and demand answers as soon as he visited their headquarters. "{I'm fine, but I just realized this isn't my home and I'm not from here.}" Naruto's cheerful expression finally faded.

Superman placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder and comforted him. "{I'm not from here either but this is my home. We'll sort this out Naruto, just trust us.}" Superman then flew to Batman and told him everything Naruto said, in english. "Bruce, he's just a kid let's call off the cell. He confided in me, trusted us, to give him answers." Batman was worried that this interrogation could go south but agreed with superman. Out of nowhere the bubble construct turned into a small platform Bruce was standing on. The heroes turned to Hal.

"Sorry, it looked kind of awkward you being in a bubble and all." Hal apologized, Martian Manhunter laughed while Bruce nodded and continued.

"On one condition Clark, I'll ask the questions." They turned to Naruto who was levitating there with a pained look. "If he is from another planet then I'm sure Hal can talk to the guardians and get him home. There is no plan for him being from a different universe…. just be ready for the worst."

"What's makes you say that bats?" Green Lantern asked.

"Do you know any other humanoid race that speaks perfect japanese."

"Yeah and he's right there." Green Lantern joked pointing at Superman to which Batman bat-glared at. "Sorry Mr. Brooding." Batman continued his glare which made Hal uncomfortable. "Let's just get this over with (before I get the fun sucked out of me)."

Upon arriving Naruto depowered himself and each of the Justice League members were scanned into the mountain. They then went inside Mount Justice to use the Zeta Tube. Naruto was of course given temporary override clearance. Unfortunately for Naruto he had no idea what was going on, he was just going wherever the League went. After a short flight through the newly built headquarters, the heroes and ninja arrived at the Zeta Tube. Superman stepped forward and started to explain what Naruto was going to experience. "{This is a Zeta tube and what we're going to do is teleport you to our headquarters in space. All you have to do is walk through it. I'll go first for good measure.}" Clark walked towards the portal and was scanned by the portal. _Superman 01._ Superman walked through the tube and vanished into thin air. Afterwards Batman motioned for Naruto to enter the tube. Naruto reluctantly agreed. Naruto walked out of the Zeta tube inside The Watchtower where he saw Superman waiting for him. "{Cool, right?}"

"{Are we in space?}" Naruto couldn't tell. He just knew he was somewhere else.

"{See for yourself.}" Superman pointed to some windows. Naruto slowly walked towards them and saw all of earth as well as the sun in the far distance.

 _'I never got to appreciate the view.'_ Naruto thought as he recounted his fight on the moon with Toneri. Just then. the rest of the heroes appeared through the zeta tube and started to talk amongst themselves while Naruto was preoccupied with his thoughts.

"So, shall we escort the boy to the holding cell." Martian Manhunter suggested.

"No, we'll do it here. No need to intimidate him any further. Just be on alert." Superman instructed. They all walked towards Naruto and were about to begin interrogating him.

"Everyone wait. **_beep_** Wonder Woman come to the transport center." Batman said on comms. A few seconds later she arrived from monitor duty to the transport center.

"Who's this?" She said curious as to why a young adult was doing in the most secure place on earth. Naruto was still waiting for them to say something.

"That's what we're here to find out. We'll need your lasso to interrogate him." Wonder Woman then handed to lasso to bats. "Thank you."

"I would like it back once you've concluded your business." Diana warned.

"Of course." Batman walked up to Naruto. "{Naruto, I need you to grab this.}" Naruto got out his thoughts and did what Batman instructed.

"{Huh? Uh...okay? Now what?}"

"Why is Batman speaking Japanese?" Diana asked.

"Um, that's all the kid knows...as far we know?" Green Lantern answered.

"What's so important about him?"

"The boy managed to defeat a large faction of The League of Shadows seemingly all on his own." Diana was struck back by that and decided to stick around for the interrogation.

"{Who are you?}" Batman asked.

"{Uzumaki Naruto.}"

"{How did you get to Infinity Island?}"

"{Is that where I was? um...I don't know how I got there. Last thing I remember is leaving the moon. then I woke up in the lasabus pit.}" Naruto didn't want to mention the moon but as long as he held the lasso he was compelled to tell the truth. "{What is going on?!}"

"{I'm here to help you figure what happened but I need complete honesty from you Naruto. That's where this lasso comes in. As long as you touch it you'll speak the truth. Just to make things easier I'm won't keep anything from you Naruto.}" Batman wrapped the lasso around his wrist. Naruto nodded and did the same. "{Let's continue. Why were you on the moon?}"

"{My friends and I were on a mission from the Hokage to stop Toneri from using the tenseigan to crash the moon into the earth. We managed to find a portal to the moon and I fought Toneri. In the end I convinced him to not destroy the earth and we went back to earth.}"

"{Except for you?}"

"{Yeah except for me.}"

"{What do you think happened? Did something go wrong?}" Batman asked. Suddenly it all came back to him. A surge of memories flooded in and Naruto realized what happened.

"{Yeah something did go wrong.}"


	2. Chapter 2

Hours earlier…

"Toneri, One day...One day come back to earth." Hinata said.

"The moon will never approach the earth. Never again..." Toneri painfully decreed before leaving Naruto and Hinata forever. Afterwards Naruto and Hinata dived into the mysterious portal that bridged the Earth and Moon, though Hinata stopped Naruto once again.

"Naruto-kun, there's something I have to ask you." She started.

"What is it?"

"Your scarf...who gave it to you."

"Oh, this one...?" Naruto reached inside his pouch and pulled out a striped scarf. "My late mom made it for me." Naruto recalls Konohamaru giving it to him. The 3rd Hokage had kept with his belongings before he died.

"Huh? I see...I seem so silly." Hinata embarrassingly replied.

"Hey, nee-sama!" Hinabi interrupted. "How long are you going to chit chat? I'm going on ahead of you."

"Hurry up, the passageway is starting to disintegrate." Shikamaru warned before departing along with Sai, Sakura, and Hinabi.

"Let's go home." Naruto took Hinata's hand.

"Okay." She replied. They slowly made their way to the other side of the passageway.

"Hinata?"

"Yes...?"

"Back in the academy, when we were asked who we'd want to spend our last day on earth with...I couldn't write anyone's name down. I didn't know my parents, and I didn't have any friends. But now, I know exactly who I'd choose. I want...to stay with you. Now and forever, until I die. I want to be with you Hinata."

"Naruto-kun...!" Hinata cried out in joy. As they went, the very space around them started to crumble and all matter exploded at the touch. Naruto was still sure they could make it out in time. The whole process was slow to him and Hinata so he didn't worry about that.

That was until his arm started to disappear.

"Augh!" Naruto cried out in pain as his body was being violently ripped apart and disappearing. "Hinata run!" Naruto yelled at his love but he was too late...she also started to disappear.

"Naruto!" However unlike Naruto, Hinata disappeared in an instant.

"Hinata! No!" Naruto reached out to where she was and there was nothing there. Naruto still in pain, blacked out seconds later.

' **Don't give up**!' Kurama shouted. Kurama decided he would have to save both of them. So he forcibly took control of Naruto and put a protective cloak on what remained of Naruto's body. Kurama paused for a bit to ponder an evil presence he sensed but decided against pursuing in order to save Naruto.

Soon everything in the passageway was dust...

* * *

...then nothing.

* * *

Naruto explained to the Justice League his version of this story, only leaving out Kurama's involvement on account of him being unconscious.

"{I'm sorry to hear that.}" Batman said. He and the rest of the JL members were shaken up by his tale. Each not knowing how to respond or continue the interrogation.

"{How did you guys even find me?}" Naruto broke the tension by getting some answers of his own.

"{Your appearance caused an anomaly in space and the source was Infinity Island. Naturally we followed thinking Ra's al Ghul was up to something.}" Martian Manhunter answered.

"{Is he your enemy?}" Naruto asked.

"{Yes, he is.}" Batman replied.

"{What is it you people do anyways?}"

"{I can answer that.} Superman came forward. "{We're the Justice League, we help people who can't help themselves, we fight villains, and save the world on occasion.}"

Naruto smiled. "{So you guys are heroes huh?}"

Superman extended his hand, "{The Justice League are at your service Naruto Uzumak-}"

"Wait. I'm not done." Batman interrupted. He let go of the lasso to talk to the Justice League. "I want J'onn to link us together. He couldn't read his mind before and I want to know why."

"Seriously bats!" Green Lantern shouted. "As far as i'm concerned he passed Wonder Woman's lie detector with flying colors. Not even the will power of any Green Lantern can beat it."

"I agree. No one could overpower the Lasso of Truth. Not even a god." Wonder Woman argued as she took the lasso from Naruto and put it by her side.

"Be that as it may we still know nothing about this him. I would like to call in a vote. All in favor." Batman raised his hand.

"{Well looks like we'll have to wait a bit.}" Superman whispered to Naruto.

"{Why what's going on?}" Naruto asked curious about the argument.

"{Batman is well a complicated fellow. He has a hard time trusting anyone.}"

"{So Batman doesn't trust me? Why not?! I held the stupid string!}"

"{That's not it Naruto...ok...maybe? But despite his paranoia he has always been the person I can count on the most. I trust him even though he doesn't always trust me. Batman has his reasons.}" Naruto stayed quiet as the members decided his fate. Superman also waited for the league to make a decision without him.

"I am cautious of this boy as well." Martian Manhunter raised his hand. "This would surely eliminate any doubt." Wonder Woman and Green Lantern were still unconvinced they needed to continue the interrogation.

"Mind reading is an invasion of privacy. I don't want bats betraying the kid's trust in us because he's being paranoid. Flash back me up...Flash?" Green Lantern looked at where flash appears to be standing. Upon closer inspection Green Lantern realized the problem. "Dammit Flash. **beep** Barry get back in here." Half a second later Flash entered the room.

"Oh is my afterimage still up?" Flash said eyeing his fading image.

"This isn't the time Barry. How long were you gone?"

"Since Superman started talking to him. I've been watching this entire time and I don't know if you know this...but I'm apparently the only one who doesn't speak Japanese here!" Flash furiously yelled.

"Ok, sigh Bats wants J'onn to read the kid's mind because he doesn't trust him even though we have nothing stating otherwise that Naruto isn't a absolute good guy." Green Lantern summarized the interrogation. "So yay or nay?"

"Seeing as I don't know Japanese and have not been following this interrogation. I decline to vote and leave the tiebreaker to Superman. I'm going to get a snack, i'll be in the mess hall if you need me." Flash zipped away and the rest of the Leaguers turned to Superman.

Superman looked towards the four heroes and raised his hand. "I side with Batman...on one condition."

"Name it." Batman sternly replied.

"J'onn links me with Naruto instead. I'll decide for the league if he's to be trusted."

"Better Supes than Bats." Green Lantern added.

After a short time considering it, "Fine." Batman finally answered. Batman was against the idea of anyone but him reading Naruto's head...but he bit his pride and agreed. In truth he wanted to know Naruto's powers in order to be ready in case it comes to a fight. Superman turned to Naruto to explain what was going to happen.

 _'Now the hard part.'_ Superman thought. "{Naruto, I'm going to have to read your mind if we're going to help.}"

"{Eh! Why?}"

"{This isn't up for debate. We have to do this. Now will you let us or not?}" Naruto was taken aback by his tone. Superman took a deep breath and calmed down. "{I'm asking a lot out of you, I know. We just want to help get you home and in order for us to do that, we need you to take the biggest leap of faith and let your mind be open to Martian Manhunter.}" Naruto pondered the league's request. They've taken him to their base, talked to him, and heard his lowest point. Kurama decided to give his two cents.

' **Kid, if you want to do this I won't stop them but know that once they're in, they will know everything about you.** '

 _'I'm not hiding anything...there's no point. Thank you, Kurama.'_ "Sooperman {I'll do it.}"

"{Ok.} Hal set up a table for J'onn, Me, and Naruto." Superman ordered.

"Sure thing." Hal constructed a round table and three armchairs. The three men sat down and closed their eyes. The rest of the Justice League waited patiently for the outcome.

"{I will now link you two. You might feel a slight sensation but that's normal.}" Martian Manhunter concentrated on both minds. J'onn entered into to mindscapes simultaneously. One was Superman's, the other, Naruto's. Once he entered both, the Martian merged both mindscapes into a new amalgam version where memories and history traveled freely between both Shinobi and Boy Scout. A few seconds later, _'Link established.'_

An oasis of memories flooded Clark Kent and Naruto Uzumaki. Each one getting the full details of their life up to this point. Each discovering more about the other in an instant, receiving an answer to their one question.

Who is Superman? - Who is Naruto?

Kal-El Last son of Krypton - Naruto Uzumaki, Hero of the Hidden Leaf

Who is the Last Son of Krypton? - Who is the Hero of the Hidden Leaf?

Clark Kent, Reporter of the Daily Planet - The Child of Prophecy

Who is Clark Kent? - Who is the Child of Prophecy?

Symbol of Peace - Savior of the Shinobi World

Who is Superman?

Doomed Planet. Desperate Scientists, Last Hope, Kindly Couple.

Who is Naruto?

Doomed Village, Desperate Parents, Last Hope, Demon Child.

What had been seconds felt like a lifetime as Martian Manhunter concluded the link.

"{Thank you Naruto, for letting me in.}" Superman said with tears running down his face. "We're done." Superman stood up and looked at the league smiling. "Naruto is a hero. He deserves our help." The members in the league, except for Batman, smiled and acknowledged Naruto as a true hero.

Naruto on the other hand, was still processing the man that stood before him. A paragon of truth and justice unlike anyone he has ever met. He was truly at a loss of words. Superman once again extended his hand to him.

"{The Justice League are at your service Naruto Uzumak-"

 **BOOM**

The entire watchtower shook to everyone's shock. "What the fuck was that?" Green Lantern yelled.

"Sounded like a boom tube." Wonder Woman deduced.

"Darkseid?!" Superman yelled.

"Everyone stay calm. **beep** Flash run to the monitors. Get us a visual on the source." Batman ordered. In a microsecond Flash made it to the monitors and revealed the true threat.

" **beep** Oh my god, it's Brainiac." Flash yelled.

" **beep** Get him on screen Flash. We need to know where on earth is he?"

" **beep** Bruce...look outside. He's not on earth." Batman ran to the window. Nothing could have prepared him for an attack on this scale.

A massive skull shaped ship was clearly visible outside the watchtower. Brainiac's ship dwarfed the earth threefold. Earth's heroes never felt more powerless.

Naruto saw the League's reaction and knew they were in trouble but before he could say anything, Flash arrived to send a message.

"Clark, Brainiac wants to talk." Everyone quickly arrived at the monitor station while Naruto aimlessly followed still a bit confused by the situation.

"Greetings, Kal-El." Brainiac's robotic monotone voice echoed through the screen.

"Brainiac. Why did you come to earth?" Superman asked.

"If you assume I traveled for your cities. I assure you that is not why I came. I came to study a new energy I found outside our multiverse."

"Let me guess, it's on earth." Superman stated.

"Wrong again Kal-El. HE is right next to you." The League turned to Naruto. Each of trying to figure out Brainiac's agenda. "Deliver him to me within 5 minutes and I will leave this system. Or I shall be forced to take him and your world. Earth is in your hands." Brainiac ended the call leaving the them to ponder Naruto's fate.

Superman was quick to respond, "He's not taking Naruto." Superman proclaimed. The League nodded in agreement without hesitation. They were heroes first and foremost. Heroes who would not sacrifice an innocent life even with the threat of war.

"What do we do?" Flash asked. The heroes then turned to batman.

"Call everyone leaguer in. Flash, you and anyone else who can't breathe in space stay in the watchtower by the zeta tubes. Be ready to teleport squads to high interest locations. Hal, bring cyborg here to protect against Brainiac's viruses and then call in the other Lanterns. Destroy anything Brainiac launches at earth. Superman, Wonder Woman, and J'onn, get to Brainiac prime and destroy him. Destroy the entire ship if you have to."

"Should I get the sidekicks?" Flash asked.

"No, they're not ready to face something like this." To which flash nodded knowing his sidekick was out of Brainiac's league.

"What'll you do bats?" Green Lantern asked since he didn't hear him mention himself.

"I'll help cyborg break into Brainiac and try to destroy him from the inside. Now go we have 4 minutes." Each member then went to their separate missions, leaving Naruto and Batman alone in the Watchtower.

"{What's going on?! What is that thing?}" Naruto screamed pointing out the window to Brainiac's ship.

"{That is Brainiac. A technological being who steals cities to in order to obtain knowledge.} Computer playback video." The screen played Brainiac's threat again. "{From what I gathered, Brainiac may be the reason your stuck on this earth.}"

"{What? How? Why}" Naruto was furious. Now he had someone to blame.

"{I don't know how but from what I gather he's after the source of your power. Whatever that may be?}" Batman deduced although he carefully finished with a question to get a response.

"{He's after my chakra! That bastard!}"

 _'Chakra? That's the source?'_ "{Brainiac wants to take you and leave and if we don't give him to you in 3 minutes. He'll attack the earth.}" Batman informed Naruto. Naruto was angry. A war for him reminded him of Madara and the fourth great ninja war over the bijuu. The idea that he brought a war to an innocent earth sank deep in his core.

 _'It never stops. Someone always wants jinjurikis.'_ Naruto thought.

' **Someone always wants our power.** ' Kurama added.

"{I understand. I'll g-}" As he was ready to surrender, Batman interrupted.

"{We went with the latter.}" Batman stated as he started typing on the watchtower computer trying to create a virus capable of taking out all of Brainiac. Naruto was dumbfounded.

"{huh? W-Why! You hardly know-You don't even trust me.}"

"{True, but I believe you haven't lied to us about anything so far. Also, we're the Justice League, we'll help anyone who needs it.}" Batman responded truthfully. Superman's words echoed in Naruto's head, 'despite his paranoia he has always been the person I can count on the most. I trust him even though he doesn't always trust me.'

"{Thank you, Batman. If you need me, I can help.}"

'Show me what you're capable of.' "{Hmm...Can you breathe in space?}"

"{Yeah!}"

"{Go outside and help Superman.}" Batman ordered. Naruto turned into his Six Paths Form and flew around the watchtower. Flash appeared with the rest of the League's members.

"Got everyone Batm-, What the?!" Flash exclaimed as he saw Naruto flying at super speeds around the watchtower. The average human could not see the speed at which Naruto was moving but to Flash he was still as slow as a snail. "Hey stop that!" Flash ran in front of Naruto who stopped instantly at the appearance of him. "What are you doing?!"

"{I'm sorry what are you saying? I'm trying to find the exit.}"

 _'I hate this kid.'_ Barry ran and retrieved Zatara. "Z, Can you make a spell that can translate everything's he says into english. Just...can you make a translator spell?"

"Of course. May I ask who is this boy?" Zatara waved his wand towards Naruto.

"He's the guy who Brainiac is after. Naruto."

"Etalsnart gnihtreve ot siht yob." Zatara's eyes glowed purple briefly until the spell took effect. "Done. The spell should hold for about a week." Flash grabbed Zatara and embraced him in a hug.

"Thank you! You have no idea how much this means to me! He's so annoying!" Flash complained while expressing his gratitude awkwardly.

"Uh...eveal em enola." Zatara teleported away.

"Did you call me annoying?" Naruto asked, confused that Flash and Zatara suddenly knew japanese.

"Whaaat...Nooo. I would never call you annoying. I don't even know you." Flash defended himself.

"Oh, so you do know Japanese?"

"No kid, I just got our resident wizard to give you a translation spell. Anyways, Why are you flying around the base for?!"

"Oh, Batman told me to help Superman since I can breathe in space. He didn't tell me where the exit is."

"Is that it? It's-"

 **BOOM**

 **beep** "Brainiac has begun the invasion. We're behind schedule. Cyborg still isn't here and the Lanterns aren't at the perimeter. Brainiac has is sending his ships to major cities. Flash get teams to these coordinates." Batman informed through the communicators.

"Look, follow the two people that look like Hawks. They'll also be going to help Supes too." Flash said as he got into position to deploy squads around the world. Naruto looked around the crowd of heroes and saw a group with Hawkman and Hawkgirl going through the airlock.

 _'That must be them.'_ Naruto followed and went outside the watchtower to confront the massive ship. When he got in closer, the fox spirit felt a familiar energy.

' **Kid, I have to talk to you**.' Naruto heard Kurama tell him but ignored it. ' **Naruto stop**!'

 _'Can't it wait Kurama! I have to help them.'_

' **No kid. It can't. I want you to concentrate your chakra on the skull. Do you sense anything**?' Naruto listened to his friend and observed Brainiac's ship carefully. Then he felt something he thought was impossible. Tears ran down his cheeks.

"Hinata..."

' **Yeah kid, I feel her chakra. It's weak but she's in there. Your new friends might attack her by accident. You got to get to her first. Save the girl**!'

Naruto wiped his tears, _'Thank you again, Kurama.'_

' **Anytime kid.** **Also, that Batman fellow was right. After you passed out, I sensed this Brainiacs presence before we ended up on that island.** '

Naruto entered the mindscape and the two gave each other a fist bump.

 _'Let's go!'_

* * *

"Incredible, your biology is unlike any other species I've encountered. Is everyone like this on your earth?"

"{Yes.}" The specimen responded.

"Your powers replenish and grow. I wonder if there is a limit. I'll have to test that at a later date." Brainiac's mechanical tentacles probed and prodded. "Fascinating, your entire body seems to rely on you having this energy. If i'm correct, should you perish the energy would disappear. That should be impossible but yet I calculate it so. This new form of energy...I wonder what will I call it?"

"{Chakra.}"

"Chakra...is that what you call it in your universe? How did your humans evolve in such a way?"

"{From Kaguya, The Mother of all Chakra.}"

"Hm...if I could travel into your multiverse, I would seek her out. Unfortunately, I was only able to exploit a weak point in your reality where you happened to be traveling between space. A fragile plane that once I interacted with, your reality started to disintegrate. That is when I teleported you here. I miscalculated the other being and it sent him to the place I despise in all of existence, Earth." Brainiac rambled, to himself mostly but his semi-conscience experiment was also listening.

A girl with white eyes laid on an alien table. A girl not in control of her actions. A girl with Brainiac's symbol branded on her forehead. Forever branded. Forever his. Or so he believes.

 _'Naruto-kun, help me!'_


End file.
